zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 16
Ball & Chain Trooper vs. Darkhammer Battle of the ball and chain knights. Who will prevail? : : Well, it's good enough. --AuronKaizer 21:29, 8 October 2008 (UTC) : : I don't like this one, I don't know why. Zelda2108 08:11, 9 October 2008 : : It's a good enough suggestion, but I have a strong feeling that Darkhammer is going to slaughter Ball and Chain Trooper. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:11, 9 October 2008 (UTC) : : For those of you that can't tell, I was speaking in figurative terms. When I say that Darkhammer will "slaughter" Ball and Chain Trooper, I simply mean he/she will get more votes. I''' ''am'' '''aware that this is not a real fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:09, 9 October 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. I imagine both these charaters in 3D and them swinging their weapons at each other and it looks awesome. NintendoGamer1124 : : Not my cup of tea, sorry. Scarletspeed7 00:49, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Ashei vs. Nabooru A battle of strong women in the Zelda mythos. Note this is Nabooru before becoming a sage. : : Very good suggestion here! Hey, at least it's original. --AuronKaizer 15:51, 6 October 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. Zelda2108 20:06, 6 October 2008 : : I want to see who would win. This would be super close. Metroidhunter32 21:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) : : I don't have much to say about this one....I don't like it, but I don't dislike it either. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) : : Wow... I can see this as a really good fight! Spirit of Time : : I like this a lot. Ive always wanted to ashei more since you only see her for like a minute. NintendoGamer1124 Bellum vs. Majora's Mask Battle of the wierd final bosses that can possess people. They also so have similar eye(s). Zelda2108 16:25, 6 October 2008 : : Wow, another good one! --AuronKaizer 15:51, 6 October 2008 (UTC) : : Defientlly right about being wierd Behellmorph 22:08, 6 October 2008 (UTC) : : An interesting fight, at least. And they're not "weird", per se....odd or strange, maybe, but not weird. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:57, 7 October 2008 (UTC) : : No huge fan of bosses v. bosses, personally, not that this fight doesn't have merits. Scarletspeed7 13:27, 7 October 2008 (UTC) : : A great suggestion. Nice one, Zelda2108 Phantom Ganon '' '' 27 : : I'm saying no just because I want to see the other fight more, if this loses plunk it down again next week. Metroidhunter32 23:48, 7 October 2008 (UTC) : : Thanks metroid! I'm glad you like my fight. Scarletspeed7 02:55, 8 October 2008 (UTC) : : Actually, you can't suggest something two weeks in a row. Zelda2108 would have to use this two weeks from now if it lost. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:15, 8 October 2008 (UTC) : : Ok if it loses plunk it down 2 weeks from now. Metroidhunter32 21:00, 8 October 2008 (UTC) : :Big eyed-shape shifters, no. Solar flute 03:17, 9 October 2008 (UTC) : : i dont like the match up to me it just seems, out of touch? i dont know what word im looking for. Lanmola vs. Moldorm : : I just don't like it.....don't ask me why. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:09, 9 October 2008 (UTC) : : wow, one person put thier vote on this, while others have so many. Solar flute : : i like it they are both worms and are from two of my fav zelda games. NintendoGamer1124 Telma vs. Louise A battle between the two best characters in the legend of Zelda series (ha). Plus, they're best friends! SageofWater 12:27, 12 October 2008 : : wow im speechless, but a lady vs. a cat? NintendoGamer1124 : : ........what? No offense, but this is incredibly random. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:31, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hookshot vs. Clawshot Maybe a random fight but at least it's not a lady versus her pet cat (no offense) or maybe I'm the only who knows the difference between these re-appering items. NintendoGamer1124 : : I can see both sidea of this argument, but I figure there's nothing really wrong with it. A bit unoriginal, but with some of the incredibly obvious stuff we get here, it's actually not that bad. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:33, 12 October 2008 (UTC) : : Fairy ocarina versus Ocarina of Time? Hero Sword veruss Master Sword? Hylian SHield versus Deku Shield? Sorry these sort of fights are a little boring to me. Scarletspeed7 20:24, 12 October 2008 (UTC) : : The main difference is, for those fights, one side is always better. Ocarina of Time is better than Fairy Ocarina. Master Sword is better than Hero Sword. Hylian Shield is better than Deku Shield. Hookshot is not better than Clawshot and Clawshot is not better than Hookshot. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:59, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Comments Everybody, where's archive 15???? Phantom Ganon '' '' 27 Question: Can groups of characters fight other groups of characters? Scarletspeed7 21:54, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Well...it's hard enough to get one-on-one matchups around here. And that would require new coding, etc. But I guess we could try it. --AuronKaizer 22:19, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I ask because if we get to 32 matches, we could have a tournament of the winners. Scarletspeed7 22:49, 8 October 2008 (UTC) not exactly, because dark link has won twice. Solar flute Well, then we could do 33 matches, but my basic idea remains: we could do a tournament, or at least, I think it would be cool. Scarletspeed7 04:07, 9 October 2008 (UTC) The problem is, we already know some of them are going to lose at some point. For example, Volvagia won a Temple of Courage fight, but then he lost to Argorok, so we know that Volvagia isn't going to come out on top; he's going to lose either to Argorok, or to something that wins against Argorok. Another problem is that many of the fights will be totally random. Most people like having similarities between the two characters/enemies in a fight. We'll have things as outlandish as Link vs. Hyrule, Zora vs. Diababa, and Stalkin vs. Ganondorf. If we can find a way around this, it's a cool idea, but I think it would be hard to figure out how to make it work. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:11, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Well, maybe we make it this way: make sure that people who ahve fought each other already are not on the same branches of the tournament ree, and remember, these aren't just fights, but they are also popularity contests or whatever you want to call them. A person can vote on whatever critieria they choose. And I think very outlandish fights might be fun as well as fairly balanced fights, but that's just me. Scarletspeed7 02:29, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ...But that's not really going to change anything. Volvagia is going to lose, no matter what we do, since he is less popular than Argorok; that means that, eventually, Volvagia will: A. Lose early one. B. Lose to Argorok. C. Lose to something Argorok lost to (or something that defeated that, or something that defeated that, etc.), since (Name of whatever won against Argorok) > Argorok > Volvagia So no matter what we do, some things are going to lose. The problem with outlandish fights is that people like to have some basis on which to compare them; you simply can't do this with some fights. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:10, 12 October 2008 (UTC)